Un réveillon sans fin
by Violette Silva
Summary: C'est le réveillon de Noël un an après la victoire de Harry et de l'Ordre du Phoenix sur Voldemort. Un réveillon étrange pour Severus Snape. Ecrit pour Fumseck dans le cadre de l'échange souslesapin de livejournal.
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Cette histoire est à l'origine un cadeau de Noël pour Fumseck, dans le cadre de l'échange souslesapin, du nom de la communauté livejournal créée pour l'occasion.

La commande consistait en un SS/HP, ou un SS/HG ou un SS/RL.

Je n'indiquerai le pairing final de la fic qu'arrivée à la fin de la publication. Les 1rs chapitres sont déroutants ? C'est fait pour !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : je les ai demandé en vain au Père Noël

Chapitre 1

La fête battait son plein quand Severus arriva. Le Survivant avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort le jour de Noël, ce qui avait permis d'enchaîner les fêtes de Noël et celles de la victoire sans avoir à refaire toute la décoration de la salle de réception du Ministère de la Magie.

Severus entra discrètement, et se glissa de côté, pour observer. Tout le néo-gratin était réuni, avec les Membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix vivants, et en suffisamment bon état pour ne pas être à Ste Mangouste, quelques Langues de Plomb qui avaient cru en eux depuis plus longtemps que les autres, et les moins virulents, prétentieux de l'ancien gratin, qui apprenaient aux autres à déguster les mets fins du buffet. La smala Weasley était là, reconnaissable à son panache roux, et à sa proximité du Survivant.

_'Même la mort de Voldemort ne les empêche pas de jouer les bodyguards !'_ Les 'pièces rapportées', dont Fleur et Hermione faisaient le lien entre les habitants du Terrier et le reste de la salle. _'Ambassadeurs de charme ! Au moins pour Fleur !'_ ironisa l'ancien Maître des Potions.

Il se lassa vite de détailler les autres, trop vus lors des réunions de l'Ordre, ou aperçus lors de réunions de Mangemorts. _'Même à la retraite tu continues à faire l'espion'_, il commençait à se moquer de lui-même. Il devait partir, la fête n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour lui.

Pendant qu'il retraversait la Salle de Réception, il sentit un regard sur lui. Il se retourna immédiatement pour rencontrer ... le regard vert de Survivant, vêtu lui aussi d'une robe noire, _'Mais plus élégante que la mienne'_, nota Severus.

Harry Potter se fraya un passage parmi sa cour, et alla à la rencontre de Snape pour lui tendre une coupe de champagne.

« Cette victoire est aussi la votre, mon cher Professeur. »

_'Mon cher Professeur !_' apparemment, Voldemort s'était bien défendu avant de mourir. Harry n'était pas vraiment lui-même. Severus allait donc rester un moment, mais juste le temps de siroter sa boisson, et de constater l'étendue des dégâts.

Harry avait une allure différente de celle que Snape avait connue à Poudlard. Les cheveux toujours en pétard, certes, mais une stature différente. Il avait encore un peu grandi, s'était musclé raisonnablement; le vrai changement résidait dans son visage et son regard. La dernière fois que Severus l'avait vu, pendant sa fuite de l'école Harry était un adolescent. Il était un homme maintenant. Qui venait de noter que Severus venait de le remarquer.

Prétextant la recherche d'un petit four, le survivant et Severus retournèrent au fond de la salle. L'espion de l'Ordre se demandait ce que Harry recherchait, en restant ainsi avec lui. A Poudlard, il n'avait jamais cherché sa compagnie (et lui non plus). Après la mort de Dumbledore, les échanges s'étaient faits par hiboux interposés, et après une longue période de doute de l'un envers l'autre.

Severus réalisa que Harry l'avait emmené dans la partie la moins éclairée de la salle, près d'un rideau en velours. _'Non, arrête de rêver Severus !_'se corrigea-t-il. _'Il est jeune, beau, riche, célibataire aux dernières nouvelles, le fils et le filleul de tes pires ennemis. Ne te fais pas d'idées'_. De plus, Ron venait d'arriver au buffet. Autant dire que Harry allait rejoindre son meilleur ami, et que le buffet était vide.

Par hasard (?), les musiciens attendus pour le bal arrivèrent, et s'installèrent rapidement. Hermione vint chercher son fiancé, et l'agrippa d'une main énergique alors qu'il allait enfourner son sixième canapé. Les quelques invités présents dans le périmètre se rapprochèrent de la piste de danse.

Harry pris le bras de Severus, et transplana ... derrière le rideau. Severus avait du mal à croire que le Survivant faisait bien ce qu'il le voyait faire.

« Je crois que tu as compris ce que je veux ... Severus »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Potter ? »

« Je pense à toi depuis longtemps, j'ai eu le temps de me poser des questions, sur moi, sur toi, et tes choix. Ce soir je suis sûr, et je veux te dire que tu m'attires. »

« Qu'avez-vous bu, mangé aujourd'hui Potter ? »

Snape était touché, flatté, voire quelque part soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire le premier pas. Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se retourna, pour sortir de l'espace fermé par le rideau.

Harry le retint par le bras, « Non. »

Severus laissa Harry le remettre face à lui, surpris du comportement de Harry et du sien. Il se reprit quand Harry voulut l'embrasser : il se retourna et sortit. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

En sortant, tout s'effaça : les personnes, la salle. Severus oublia instantanément cette dernière étape.

TBC…

Vous avez aimé ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ? Passionément (je sais, on peut rêver) ? A la folie ? Pas du tout ? Dites le moi ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

La fête battait son plein quand Severus arriva. Le Survivant avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort le jour de Noël, ce qui avait permis d'enchaîner les fêtes de Noël et celles de la victoire sans avoir à refaire toute la décoration de la salle de réception du Ministère de la Magie.

Severus entra discrètement, et se glissa de côté, pour observer. Tout le néo-gratin était réuni, avec les Membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix vivants, et en suffisamment bon état pour ne pas être à Ste Mangouste, quelques Langues de Plomb qui avaient cru en eux depuis plus longtemps que les autres, et les moins virulents, prétentieux de l'ancien gratin, qui apprenaient aux autres à déguster les mets fins du buffet. La smala Weasley était là, reconnaissable à son panache roux, et à sa proximité du Survivant.

_'Même la mort de Voldemort ne les empêche pas de jouer les bodyguards !'_ Les 'pièces rapportées', dont Fleur et Hermione faisaient le lien entre les habitants du Terrier et le reste de la salle. _'Ambassadeurs de charme ! Au moins pour Fleur !'_ ironisa l'ancien Maître des Potions.

Il se lassa vite de détailler les autres, trop vus lors des réunions de l'Ordre, ou aperçus lors de réunions de Mangemorts. _'Même à la retraite tu continues à faire l'espion'_, il commençait à se moquer de lui-même. Il devait partir, la fête n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour lui.

Pendant qu'il retraversait la Salle de Réception, il sentit un regard sur lui.La sensation disparut rapidement. Désormais aux aguets, il remarqua que Hermione s'était éloignée du groupe Weasley. Etonnant de constater qu'elle n'avait pas été bannie après sa rupture avec Ron ! Peut-être était-ce du au fait que Molly avait plus d'amitié pour Hermione que pour Lavande (même si celle-ci lui avait fait un petit fils, hors mariage il est vrai.

Hermione ... Tout d'un coup, elle avait semblé moins à l'aise. Un test s'imposait. Snape fit mine d'aller observer les feux d'artifices sorciers à la baie vitrée proche du buffet. Le regard se fit sentir deux secondes après qu'il ait tourné le dos. Il se retourna, sans prétexte cette fois. Encore à contretemps. Hermione avait de nouveau un temps de retard sur les personnes qui l'entouraient. C'était donc elle ! Ou alors Draco avait appris ses techniques de discrétion à quelqu'un d'autre. Donc Hermione l'observait.

Quoi ! Elle allait objecter qu'on avait laissé entrer un meurtrier au Ministère ? Ou lui proposer un soin dentaire ? Comme si elle était en position d'en proposer ! Quoique, elle avait bien grandi ces dernières années.Le rat de bibliothèque timide était toujours aussi savant, plus même, pour agir, élaborer plans, protocoles, stratégiques, et s'affirmer. Et la nature s'était révélée plus généreuse avec Hermione femme qu'avec Hermione fillette. Ses formes étaient devenues appétissantes, l''entraînement-commando' qu'elle avait suivi l'avait rendue plus ferme, et la longueur de ses cheveux les avait rendus moins broussailleux, plus facile à dompter, comme par exemple ce soir en chignon avec un ruban rouge assorti à une robe qui la mettait en valeur. Toujours aussi Gryffondor ...

La 'traque' achevée, le seul intérêt de la soirée venait de s'évanouir. Quoique ... il se sentait d'humeur joyeuse, il pouvait essayer d'en savoir plus. Il renonça momentanément à rentrer chez lui, et se dirigea vers le buffet pour prendre deux verres. De quoi, il aviserait sur place. Finalement tenté par un canapé (_'bizarre, d'habitude ça ne m'intéresse pas'_), la main de Severus rencontra celle de Hermione, qui emportait le canapé en question.

« Désolée Professeur. »

« Ce n'est rien. Ceux à côté semblent bons aussi. »

Snape ne reconnaissait pas son comportement. Et il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette salle, où il venait d'entrer pour la première fois. Pour le moment Granger semblait à peu près normale.

« Un verre pour me faire pardonner, Professeur ? », proposa-t-elle en lui tendant une coupe de champagne.

Rectification, elle aussi n'était pas elle-même !

« Avec plaisir, Miss Granger ! »

Ils burent leurs coupes en continuant à échanger des amabilités, comme deux collégiens, jusqu'à ce que les musiciens arrivent dans la salle, s'installent, et commencent à jouer. Hermione l'invita à danser, et il accepta tout en protestant intérieurement.

_'Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à la Miss Je-sais-tout ? Et pourquoi j'ai accepté ?'_

Au premier morceau, entraînant, succédèrent des chansons plus tendres, qui rapprochèrent les danseurs. Hermione avait poursuivi son gazouillis, auquel il avait répondu malgré lui.

Il ne repris possession de lui-même que lorsqu'il refusa son baiser à la fin d'un slow : il se retourna, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Tout s'effaça, et une fois encore, il l'oublia instantanément.

TBC

Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Dites le moi !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La fête battait son plein quand Severus arriva. Le Survivant avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort le jour de Noël, ce qui avait permis d'enchaîner les fêtes de Noël et celles de la victoire sans avoir à refaire toute la décoration de la salle de réception du Ministère de la Magie.

Severus entra discrètement, et se glissa de côté, pour observer. Tout le néo-gratin était réuni, avec les Membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix vivants, et en suffisamment bon état pour ne pas être à Ste Mangouste, quelques Langues de Plomb qui avaient cru en eux depuis plus longtemps que les autres, et les moins virulents, prétentieux de l'ancien gratin, qui apprenaient aux autres à déguster les mets fins du buffet. La smala Weasley était là, reconnaissable à son panache roux, et à sa proximité du Survivant.

_'Même la mort de Voldemort ne les empêche pas de jouer les bodyguards !'_ Les 'pièces rapportées', dont Fleur et Hermione faisaient le lien entre les habitants du Terrier et le reste de la salle. _'Ambassadeurs de charme ! Au moins pour Fleur !'_ ironisa l'ancien Maître des Potions.

Il se lassa vite de détailler les autres, trop vus lors des réunions de l'Ordre, ou aperçus lors de réunions de Mangemorts. _'Même à la retraite tu continues à faire l'espion'_, il commençait à se moquer de lui-même. Il devait partir, la fête n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour lui.

Pendant qu'il retraversait la Salle de Réception, il sentit un regard sur lui. Un regard léger, à peine insistant. Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de ne pouvoir suspecter personne ne se retournant. Des groupes discutaient, grignotaient, sirotaient leurs boissons sans que Severus ne distingue un détail qui le mettrait sur une piste. L'auto-congratulation générale continuait. _'Ah, tiens, un petit changement'_, nota Snape. Remus Lupin discutait avec Harry Potter. Peut-être lui racontait-il ses malheurs, envisagea Snape. Il était vrai que le loup-garou n'avait pas été gâté.

La mort de Sirius avait été dure à supporter, et seule Tonks avait réussi à lui redonner le sourire.

Jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix tue froidement sa nièce, avant d'être abattue par Neville, qui préférait généralement ramener ses cibles vivantes pour qu'elles puissent être jugées. Molly apprit plus tard à Severus, qui ne s'en souciait pas, qu'elle venait d'annoncer sa grossesse à Lupin. Aujourd'hui encore, il était exagéré de dire qu'il avait bonne mine. Cependant, il allait visiblement mieux. Quitter les meutes de lycanthropes avait été un soulagement pour lui, et il avait trouvé des amis en Arthur et Molly. Qui l'hébergeaient depuis son veuvage. Curieux, Severus s'approcha pour en savoir plus.

« Et ton déménagement ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Je signerai après-demain les papiers, pour la maison dénichée par Hermione et Ron »

« Ils sont efficaces. Tu vas donc vivre seul ? »

_'J'arrive au bon moment'_, nota Snape.

« Oui. Il est temps que je retrouve un peu d'indépendance. J'ai un entretien la semaine prochaine à Poudlard. Je peux donc utiliser la 'prime ministérielle' pour 'services rendus à la communauté 'pour me loger. Je vous montrerai bientôt la maison aménagée, j'organiserai une petite fête au printemps. »

« Très bien, j'ai hâte de voir ça. »

Ginny les interrompis pour récupérer son fiancé. Remus se dirigea vers Ron, pour le féliciter de sa part dans la victoire, et discuter des travaux à faire.

« Bonsoir Severus. »

« Bonsoir, Remus. Tu retournes donc à Poudlard ? » Severus se demandait pourquoi il lançait la conversation avec l'ancien Maraudeur.

« Eventuellement. Et toi, maintenant que tu es innocenté, et héros de la nation un peu malgré toi, que vas-tu faire ? »

« Le Ministre m'a donné une médaille à contre-coeur, et beaucoup pensent que ma place est à Azkaban. Minerva a eu la générosité gryffondorienne de m'inviter la semaine prochaine. »

« Je ne suis toujours pas doué en potions. Je pense qu'elle te proposeras ton ancien poste de Potions, et le poste de DCFM à moi. Crois-tu qu'il est encore maudit ? » plaisanta Remus.

« Je doute que les parents acceptent que j'enseigne à leurs enfants. »

« Les parents moldus ne sauront rien, et les autres comprendront vite qu'il n'existe plus beaucoup de candidats suffisamment compétents.

Des impressions de déjà-vu de la salle, des personnes qui s'y trouvaient assaillirent Snape. L'espace d'une seconde, il vit Harry derrière le rideau du fond de la salle, avec lui.

Les musiciens arrivèrent, s'installèrent, et commencèrent à jouer rapidement. Severus se vit danser avec Hermione. Il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais ne pouvait comprendre quoi exactement. Il supposait que le charme ne pouvait être entièrement découvert, ce qui laissait entendre une manipulation non optimale, mais d'un charme, ou d'une potion de haut niveau. Mais quoi ? Et par Qui ?

« Severus, tu m'écoutes ? » s'inquiéta Remus. « Tu as le regard dans le vague depuis deux minutes. »

« Remus, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici ? »

« A par Narcissa la mère de l'espion de l'Ordre n°2 qui essaie de sympathiser avec les nouveaux héros ? »

Severus se surprit à apprécier la plaisanterie. Ce qui ne le rassura pas. Il fit signe à Remus, et ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle.

« Remus, embrasse-moi ! »

« Pardon ?! »

« Remus, je tente de recoller les morceaux, j'ai l'impression que ce soir Harry et Hermione m'ont embrassé, et je n'ai aucun souvenir après. »

« Tu m'inquiètes », fit Lupin soudain soucieux. « Mais c'est si gentiment demandé ... » finit-il plus sensuel.

Au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Severus, celui-ci recula, se retourna, et ... s'enfuit dans son rêve. Le décor s'effaça une fois encore.

Très loin du Ministère, la nuit précédent le réveillon de Noël, Severus ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Chez lui ! Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ! Non, trop de répétitions ...

Il se rendormit malgré lui, et s'inquiéta de s'endormir de nouveau.

TBC

Pour ceux qui seraient perdus, pas de panique, ceci était le dernier rêve de Severus au cours d'une nuit bien agitée. Comme toujours, ne vous privez pas de donner votre avis ! Merci.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus Snape se réveilla avec des souvenirs confus de réveillon, de fête de la victoire et d'avoir reçu des avances. Rationnel, il attribua ces rêves inhabituels à le fête de l'anniversaire de la victoire qui aurait lieu le soir-même.

Il vaqua ensuite à ses occupations, donner meilleure mine à de vieilles robes pour la fête (Minerva avait insisté), et pour son entretien à Poudlard, qui redémarrait.

A des kilomètres de là, Remus Lupin lui aussi avait mal dormi. Pour des raisons différentes. En bon Gryfffondor, il n'aimait pas agir en cachette, tromper les gens. Il regrettait tant son geste qu'il ne craignait pas de voir surgir Snape, il le désirait.

Hermione profita de sa visite de médicomage (fin de la pleine lune) pour évaluer son état à tous les niveaux, et tenter de la rassurer.

« Je n'aurais jamais du te demander cela, Hermione. »

« Tu m'en as parlé car tu voulais obtenir une réponse à une question qui te taraude. »

« Un désir insensé, oui ! »

« Tu connais l'adage, Remus. Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. »

« Tu sais évaluer les gens, deviner ce qui plaît et ce qui déplaît. J'aurais du abandonner; tu avais l'air si surprise ! »

« Je ne suis qu'un être humain, Remus, pas une devineresse. J'ai été étonné comme l'aurait été tout un chacun, mais après tout pourquoi pas ? »

« Non, non. Je t'ai fait enfreindre la loi. »

« Tu ne m'a absolument pas forcée, Remus. Rappelle-toi, je t'ai proposé seule de préparer ce filtre, et de le lui faire administrer au cours de sa visite médicale ... »

« Visite médicale ! » le coupa Remus. « Il a retrouvé du travail ? »

« C'est en cours, Minerva a fait passer une visite à tous les candidats. » révéla la jeune femme. « Et je viole encore la loi pour toi ! »

« Je n'aurai jamais du t'en parler. »

« J'aurai deviné malgré tout ! Depuis que tu as pris conscience de tes sentiments, tu rayonnes. J'espère que vous serez bientôt deux à rayonner ! »

Si Hermione doutait du résultat de l'heure passée à rassurer Remus, elle n'avait aucune hésitation sur l'action de la potion, et le fait que Remus obtiendrait ce qu'il désirait et redoutait à la fois : une réponse.

Sa récompense pour sa participation ? La satisfaction d'avoir leurré son terrible professeur de potions, le voir troublé (qui ne le serait pas après avoir rêvé de tous ses fantasmes avoués ou non toute la nuit ?). avec en option, la révélation d'un dixième couple. C'était l'utilisation la plus agréable qu'elle connaissait de ses talents de psychologue.

Elle transplana vers la maison de son dernier patient de la journée avant d'aller se préparer pour l'anniversaire de la victoire.

TBC

C'est plus clair ? Comme d'hab', je serai ravie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Avisant sa silhouette mince et noire dans un miroir avant de partir, Severus réalisa qu'il allait au premier anniversaire de la victoire, et ce que cela signifiait. Voldemort avait été complètement détruit (ses anciens collègues y avaient veillé), ses partisans tués ou emprisonnés, et il était là, vivant, libre. Il se rendait à la fête plus pour rappeler qu'il avait été innocenté que par réelle envie de s'amuser. L'amusement avait depuis longtemps disparu de son emploi du temps.

Remus avait davantage envie de faire la fête, mais il craignait l'attitude des officiels, et la rencontre avec Severus, bien qu'il ne puisse pas être relié aux rêves qu'il avait probablement fait la nuit dernière. Il devait la vie à l'ancien Mangemort, qui avait permis son entrée dans la meute de Greyback en invoquant une propagande pro-lycanthrope à l'école.

Hermione était l'une des premières arrivées à la fête, de Noël et de la victoire. Elle avait eu le temps de prendre des nouvelles de tous, et de féliciter Ron et Lavande, avant que Remus n'arrive, très anxieux. Elle lui proposa de discuter de l'aménagement de son futur logis avec Ron. Le jeune Auror s'était découvert un intérêt pour le bricolage lors du réaménagement du 12, place Grimmeault. Sa propre maison était achevée, et il aidait ses amis. Les mimiques du bébé de Ron et Lavande, le caractère concret de la discussion détendirent le (de nouveau) professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Severus Snape fut le dernier arrivé. Il eut l'air un peu troublé en entrant : il reconnaissait le décor de son rêve, mais constata les différences. Il avait rêvé de la fête de la victoire, qu'il n'avait pas vue, étant emprisonné, et assistait à l'anniversaire de cette même victoire. Avisant les invités, il réalisa qu'il hésitait dans les couples. Méfiant, il fit appel à ses réflexes d'espion : observer, pour déterminer les liens entre les personnes.

Narcissa Malfoy lui fit un petit signe. N'ayant pas rêvé d'elle, il s'interrogea _('encore une situation anormale ?'_) avant de la rejoindre. Quelques minutes de papotage le rassurèrent. La veuve (reconvertie dans la décoration) voulait des renseignements sur la disponibilité d'un beau parti. Du pur Narcissa, ce qui détendit Snape. Qui accepta alors d'aller saluer les autres invités.

La soirée se déroula normalement, les officiels furent égaux à eux-mêmes : ils remirent les récompenses pour service rendu en dernier à l'ancien espion et au loup-garou. Ce qui permit aux deux hommes d'échanger quelques mots. Severus avait évité de parler aux personnes dont il avait rêvé ; voir Remus normal relança les questions : qui lui avait jeté un sort ?

Ré-entendre l'ancien Maraudeur évoquer Poudlard le troubla, à cause de son rêve, mais le soulagea également : il n'était pas le seul enseignant que les parents d'élèves allaient contester. Comme Minerva le lui avait dit, les candidats compétents étaient rares, et la nouvelle génération avait besoin d'une bonne éducation.

De son côté, Remus sentait le trouble de Snape, et ne savait pas à quoi l'attribuer. Ce qui le rendit plus timide.

Le Maître des Potions se méprit sur cette timidité. Effet du rêve ou déformation professionnelle, il demanda à Remus s'il supportait bien le nouveau traitement. Connaissant la maladresse de Lupin, il alla jusqu'à lui proposer un onguent. Il refusa de réfléchir à pourquoi il le faisait. Il savait que Lupin allait se blesser en déménageant.

Hermione les observa de loin, en souriant. Son compagnon, Terry Boot devina à ce sourire particulier qu'elle regardait un couple se former.

Remus et Severus annoncèrent leur relation à leurs amis le jour de la pendaison de crémaillère dans la nouvelle maison, finalement agrandie pour héberger la bibliothèque de Snape.

FIN

Tout ça pour ça ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir que j'ai à recevoir des reviews (sauf si vous écrivez vous-même). Aller, un petit clic en bas …


End file.
